


A Typical Day in The Negaverse

by Tenoh Kou Prince of Dragons (Ryuutchi)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fangirl Japanese, I was 13, M/M, Nephrite's a dick, Please don't judge me, Written in 1998, yaoi don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Tenoh%20Kou%20Prince%20of%20Dragons
Summary: This story is written from Jadeite's point of view, and it shows a very ...different side of Nephrite, too :)))





	A Typical Day in The Negaverse

**Author's Note:**

> No, honestly. I wrote this when I was 13 and the internet barely existed. Please don't take it seriously.

© 1998 by Ten'oh Kou, Prince of Dragons

* * *

It was a normal day, Jadeite reflected miserably. Beryl had gotten mad at him again for yet another failure that he had had no control over. He sighed. This was getting to be too much of a habit. He went over his plan again. It had been perfect, before those damn scouts had come in and ruined everything. Jadeite swore. They must have some sort of way of tracking him, to be able to foil his plot so easily. He hadn't even been working in Tokyo this time and Sailor Mars had still managed to show up at exactly the wrong moment. Jadeite berated himself, he kept underestimating them. He sighed again and decided to take a walk before trying to come up with another plan. Jadeite left his room and walked towards the gardens. He grinned. Something he doubted any outsider would guess was that the Dark Kingdom's gardens were magnificent, more beautiful then any in the Ningenkai. He'd be okay, the gardens would be able to calm him when all he wanted to do was throttle those fukued brats. Just as long as Jadeite could keep from bumping into *him*. 

Unfortunately Fate decided that she wanted to exhibit her sense of irony today. "Good afternoon Jadeite..." A familiar, and totally unwanted, voice said quietly close by. Jadeite gulped.

"Ummm... Nephrite. What do you want?" Jadeite slowly began to back away from the auburn-haired General, who was definitely getting too close for comfort. A predatory smile grew on Nephrite's handsome face. Jadeite took another step back.

"Guess." Nephrite whispered. Jadeite realized his back was against the wall now and tried to inch along it back towards his room, where no one could enter unless they had his permission. Nephrite pulled him close before Jadeite could get more then a couple feet. "Koshi wa nani de mo shitte iru.(1)" Jadeite gulped again. "Has anyone ever told you, that you are the cutest person in the Dark Kingdom?!" Nephrite gave him a half-lidded look and Jadeite shuddered.

"Gyaaa... Ummm... I'm-really-sorry-but-I'm-on-official-business-for-the-Queen!" Jadeite gasped out in one breath. Before Nephrite could do anything, Jadeite pulled out of his grasp and ran full speed down the corridor, not even noticing where he was going, just as long as he could get away from that thrice-damned Nephrite.

Somehow Jadeite managed to end up at the gardens. He was breathing heavily as he sat down on the closest bench to get his wind back. Although he really didn't have the breath to spare, Jadeite had to sigh again. Damn that Nephrite! Jadeite never asked him to do any of that, he didn't want it! But then why did it feel so good? Jadeite shook his head to rid it of the thought. He stood up and began to wander about the gardens, picking a leaf here, a petal there. Jadeite came to his favorite part of the garden. It was a small rose garden, that he'd had planted when he first became a General. He plucked a flower from a bush of blue roses that was nearby and sat down idly twirling it in his fingers. He usually began to scream when Nephrite got like this, but today he was just too tired. After that failure in a place called Las Vegas (humans have such strange names for things), Queen Beryl had berated him in front of everyone. He was just to tired to make a fuss about anything. Jadeite's mind drifted back to 'Las Vegas' and the strategy that he had devised... It had been perfect. Humans wasted so much energy on "gambling" and looking at the pretty girls that were all over down there, that they didn't notice at all when he stole it. Unfortunately, Sailor Mars had appeared and it was over. He had to smile, thinking of how beautiful she looked as she glared at him, daring him to hurt her. Jadeite growled. What was he thinking about, Sailor Mars was the enemy! ::no she's not:: whispered rebellious little voice inside him, ::you think she's incredibly gorgeous and--:: Jadeite shook his head. Where were these strange thoughts coming from today? He was clearly exhausted that must be why he was feeling so weird.

A high-pitched chuckle came from off to side of the clearing. "Tired, Jeda-chan? You must be after all that hard work you put into that plan of your's. And it all came to naught. I think you might need some help, Jeda-chan. How about a partner." Even though he'd recognized the voice immidiatly, Jadeite turned around to look at the General standing to the left of him. If his voice hadn't been a dead give away, the long blond-copper locks would have been.

"What do you want, Zoicite?" Jadeite coldly addressed the androgynous young man. Zoicite plucked a small pink rose and leisurely sat down next to him with a smile.

"I don't want anything Jeda-chan... You just seem stressed, that's all. Kunzite and I were worried about you." Zoicite smiled and quietly waited for him to blow up at the nickname, like he always did. Jadeite didn't say anything, but just turned away and brought the rose he was holding in his hand up to his face.

Jadeite sighed again. He was doing that a lot today, but it was very cleansing. "Where is Malachite anyway? This time of day you to are usually someplace private doing... Whatever the heck you two do in your spare time." Jadeite was calmer then he usually was when Zoicite was around, but he still couldn't hide the coldness in his voice.

Zoicite stood up and wandered about the clearing, occasionally stopping to smell a rose, or to play with the thorns on a stem. "He's with Queen Beryl thinking up new ways to get energy," the androgynous man smirked as he saw Jadeite's back stiffen.

"They can't do that, that's my job!" Jadeite growled low in his throat. He turned around to face Zoicite, "How do you know about this?" Zoicite grinned.

"It's my job to know these things. And if you want my advice Jeda-chan, you better start doing your job, if you want to live that is." The long-haired General grinned like a cat who had gotten into the milk, at the look on Jadeite's face. "Ja ne, Jeda-chan. And don't forget this little discussion," Zoicite made a small gesture and was instantaneously surrounded by cherry blossom petals as he transported away, leaving only his irritating laugh to fade away in the quiet of the garden.

Jadeite growled softly and tried to think of something he could do. About _any_ of his problems. He couldn't think of a thing. "I probably just need to rest," he told himself as he stretched out on the grass. Jadeite yawned and stretched sensuously. He put the rose on the ground close by and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

Moments later a tall figure with auburn hair appeared in the clearing. Nephrite took one look at the sleeping General and smiled. He walked over and picked up the blue rose Jadeite had placed on the ground and neatly tuked it in his own hair. "Sleep tight beloved," whispered Nephrite, "ai shiteru." As he teleported back to his room, Nephrite thought, 'just another day in the Negaverse.'

\- The End -

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "The koshi know everything." A pun on Nephrite's  
> catchphrase "Hoshi wa nani de mo shitte iru." ("The stars  
> know everything") Koshi refers to the waist, hips, loins, and  
> anything and everything in-between, all of which are considered  
> 'unclean' in Japanese culture.
> 
> Disclaimer: I actually got this line from a fan manga -- If the  
> author doesn't want it in the story, please e-mail me and I will take it  
> out!
> 
> Back to [Dark Kingdom Home](http://saintseiyafan.com/stayka/dkhome/index.html) | [Stayka's Dark Kingdom Stories](http://saintseiyafan.com/stayka/dkhome/dk-story.html) | [Other Dark Kingdom Stories](http://saintseiyafan.com/stayka/dkhome/dk-other.html)
> 
> * * *


End file.
